A Performance of Love
'''We've got this.' ''- Igloo to Aargau '''A Performance of Love '''is the 1st episode of BFSR. It was released on July 19th 2019. This episode is the first to have an actual contest, which is a talent show. The Plot Teams Terra is sleeping, but then he wakes up, saying that waiting is getting boring, so he throws a rock at his alarm, causing it to ring. He then tells the contestants that it's time to reveal the team captains. Only 2 votes were cast, 1 for Magnet, and 1 for YouTube. Terra also chose Violin and Mugman to be captains. Then, they chose their teams, which Terra named Team Air, Team Earth, Team Fire and Team Water. YouTube told Terra that he wants his team to be called 'The Alliance', which Terra allows. The Contest Terra announces the next contest, which is a talent show. They will have until nightfall to decide what to do. At nightfall, Terra and two more judges will score each talent out of 10. Deciding Aargau tells his team that they should split up for the contest. Igloo says that she wants to work with Aargau, causing YouTube to mock them. But before YouTube gets the chance, ��️utton covers their mouth, telling them to stop singing and start deciding. Aargau and Igloo are then seen deciding what they should do, with Igloo thinking of something unexpected. While they are deciding, Bumblebirb is telling his team to do a talent together. Violin is confused, while Mushroom thinks it's a good idea. Cuphead is then seen thinking of a talent he calls 'hitting everyone on the team'. Everyone on his team disagrees, but Cuphead decides to do his talent anyway. Xylitol is then scared, but Red reassures him that they can give Cuphead his own medicine. Then, Orange is seen trying to think of something, with Peashooter thinking that he can do some comedy. Ten hours later... Terra announces that it's time to perform, also revealing the other judges to be Angel Grassy and Disco Ball. Bumblebirb's team is the first to perform, showing his skills of lifting. They score a 216, since ((9 + 8 + 10) x 8) = 216. Skipping time ahead, Aargau and Igloo are ready as the last contestants for a performance, and for good reason too. What did they do? Well, they kissed. Yeah. Terra did not want to draw that, but for plot reasons, he had to. All three judges gave them a 50, which IS allowed, because in II2 Episode 4, Puffball Speaker Box rated Lightbulb's chocolate pizza a 19, which is more than 10. This score gives Aargau's team a win, with Mugman's team up for elimination. Stinger Up Arrow is seen mocking Aargau that he knew Aargau and Igloo would kiss, only for Calamitas to lift Up Arrow up again, with Aargau mocking him back. Trivia * This is the first episode of BFSR where two characters are seen kissing. * Why Magnet's team and Mugman's team weren't shown is because Terra feared that the episode would be released late if they were shown. * This episode confirms that Up Arrow wasn't joking when he said that Aargau and Igloo were in love in episode 0. * The Aargloo ship is confirmed to be canon in this episode.